<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wards Arc. 4 by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372927">Wards Arc. 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wards [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hey Doc maybe not mention that Estan is dead to her brother while he’s grieving, How has nobody realized that ‘Estan’ is a pun yet, I need sleep, I spent to long on this, It’s more about the OCs, Violetta also wiping memories, Violetta being a good role model, this was supposed to be about the Links</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with his sister’s is death Reyes...</p><p>Continues work. Of course there’s Rumors about someone going crazy lately but that can’t affect him.</p><p>After all what does work have to do with A Bartender that knows about this place, His sister’s name being in classified files, and a Patient who’s personality constantly changes helping him.</p><p>*Isn’t working here fun?*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wards [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy the Arc that’s the hanging point in the story.</p><p>Have fun y’all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whispers had filled the break room quickly as Doctor Erso had been moved to a cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was acting all crazy,” The doctor who reported her was saying to anyone who could listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was basically everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repeating words. Strange words. Repeating strange words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes tried to tune them out and focus on something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve known”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was so strange lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who let her work here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that, but he let them know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even after those poor girls' deaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stay behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how Doctor Estan’s brother is doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held on tighter to the potted flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DOCTOR ANDERSON!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor Brown?” Reyes said, holding onto the potted plant. Something to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s been wondering how you’re doing. Also, if you’re wondering why I’m in here I have to pick up something for Patient 009. And yes, I know we have a nickname for him, but it sounds weird to say in a professional setting. Oh! I’m rambling. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Reyes said, not really meaning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see you’re holding your sister’s flower. You still not over it?” Doctor Brown asked, pointing at said flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Purple Pansy, her favorite color, her favorite flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reyes thought as a lump formed in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s a yes. …. you know what? Go to that bar not far from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to a bar? A bar?” Reyes said in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to get an alcoholic drink, but it’s a great place if you need some change of your point of view. Trust me it’s a place you need to be. Ok I need to go, and you are needed with Patient 004,” Doctor Brown said, running off to grab whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes wasn’t going to trust that advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes opened the door to the cell which was littered with broken and non-broken toys. Along with several children’s books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many about teaching a kid how to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes sighed when he saw the little boy sitting on the raised up bed swinging his legs. “I brought you your lunch.” He said raising up the tray having a cool chicken noodle soup on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy furiously shook his head, “Bao, Bao, Nenjifo. Baohi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes sat down beside the boy that was testing his patience, “Come on just a bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohna Baha Bao.” The boy said crossing his hands and shaking his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be so stubborn, patient 004?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dedi megan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In the split second that Patient 004’s mouth was open, Reyes shoves the spoon in his mouth. “Don’t give me that look, you know if my sister was still around she would be able to get you to eat his willingly,” Reyes got a lump in his Throat, and decided to change the topic, “you know on your files it says you speak a language not known. But that’s a lie, it’s just babble. If you can really speak, then do so and you won’t have to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gave a look and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes gave a chuckle, “that wasn’t so hard now was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Doctor Anderson,” Doctor Sun said behind her desk, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s glad to hear,” The Doctor clasped her hands with what seemed to be an uneasy smile, “We were wondering, did your sister say anything odd before we lost her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this is heavy for you but we really need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… she said something like, ‘I shouldn’t have sent that text. Now they know, she knows.’ That’s all…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Doctor Anderson, you may go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reyes Walks Into a bar</p><p>Oh wait...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s no time for jokes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t drink while grieving children</p><p>You’ll get addicted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyes couldn’t believe he was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath as he walked inside to find a surprisingly calm small bar. Like it was made just to sit down and chat. Which he was about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t need to get an alcoholic drink, but it’s a great place if you need some change of your point of view.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at the counter and grabbed one of the menus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had the usual, Wines, Beers, other stuff, soda, salad, hamburgers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wot ca’ aye get ya?” He saw a girl with golden hair up in a ponytail staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I’ll have a-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Old one,” She said pressing her first two fingers to his lips as he was taken aback, “Yoo ca’t get any’ang Aco’olic, ya er grevin’. Ya do’t wan to end up ‘Ike thoss fouls.” She whipped her head to the door, where a lady stood. “‘OW MA’Y TIMES MUST AYE TE’ YA’! GO! YER ADIC’ED!” Turning her head back to Reyes she composed herself and removed her fingers, “Now what can I get you?” She asked sweetly like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um a sprite-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weh on’y have Sierra ‘ist, tha’ ‘ight with ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, and the Venlet burger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth it seemed like the bartender had only been gone for about ten minutes as Reyes stared at the spot where the lady once was. Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could the bartender tell he was grieving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The bartender queried as she placed down the plate and glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was grieving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye ca’ ‘ell,” she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I lost my sister recently.” Reyes said with a pit in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye am sorry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be, it's not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind went back to what Doctor Brown said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it’s a great place if you need some change of your point of view.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you heard about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrulian Mental Institution</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender looked at him like he was crazy then lowered her voice, “Doc. Brown sent ya, huh? Can’t just stop about that Hylia Forsaken place.” She ducked her hair under the bar and came back up with a foam box and a plastic cup with a lid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four words, one year, kid” she said pouring his drink in the plastic cup. “Ward 18, Patient 003, 20XX”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked directly into his eyes, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave that place. Oh and put your own burger away.” She raised her voice, “BARS CLOSIN’ ‘ET OUT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave that place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello patient 004 how are-“ Reyes stopped mid sentence to trip over a broken toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in one of his moods</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge in the ward that 004 obviously had some emotional issues. Which came at the cost of your face. “OW!” Reyes looked up to see the patient glaring at him. “You know you won’t be able to go outside today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up only to have a tiny force smush onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nao Ishma Datago!” The boy said wrapping his arms around the bottom of Reyes waist (patient 004 was very short.) “Fadri! FADRI!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You were obviously misbehaving, you can’t go outside.” Reyes said guessing that was what the boy was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shoved past the doctor and started banging his fist on the wall screaming, “DATAGO!!!” Over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY HYLIA WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patient 004 stopped and looked at Reyes' face for a few minutes. “Because I’m Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Violetta accent slipped oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reyes looks through stuff he shouldn’t</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Patient 004 after last chapter: I have decided to go back to babble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyes couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was going through classified files, which he had no classification for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had managed to distract Doctor Sun by telling her that Patient 004 was having another tantrum that was really getting out of hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he would have to have to pay the consequences of leaving Patient 004 alone to get a doctor, but it was better than what his mind was going through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I’m Blue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes shook the phrase outta his mind and thought on another one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ward 18, Patient 003, 20XX” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it! The file in which he searched up on the computer being labeled as classified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day Entered Into the Ward: </b>
  <span>4/29/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Date Last Seen: </b>
  <span>7/16/20XX</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reason for Leaving</b>
  <span>: Disappeared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ward: </b>
  <span>18 (high-up Ward)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Patient Number</b>
  <span>: Patient 003</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: </b>
  <span>Violetta </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Info: </b>
  <span>Doctors she doesn’t like spontaneously forget about her. She is also able to alter people's memories of her to get out of trouble if they catch her breaking rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Reyes could react to the information the bartender gave him his eyelids went heavy and his mind went blank. He shook his head to wake himself up as he looked at the file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, why was he here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved the file back into its place and started to close a file when he saw one bearing his sister's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuffed the file quickly into his pocket as he shoved the drawer shut, as he freaked out about what Doctor Sun would say if he was caught looking at classified files. He ran out of the office and down the hall thinking of alibis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Anderson, there you are!” Doctor Sun said to Reyes, who shoved the file with his sister’s name in his locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Doctor I would’ve gotten back sooner but Doctor Brown has some questions for me to answer.”Reyes lied with the Alibi he came up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, you did the right thing calling me up, it did seem Patient 004 was having a big temper tantrum. But next time call me up on your walkie talkie off you need me to handle something. It was very irresponsible of you. Now you better get going to the Patient he’s in a better mood now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor walked away and Reyes looked at the somewhat crumpled file that was in his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll look at it later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Patient 004 I see you are in a better mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient looked up from the drawing he was working on and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes' eyes were drawn to the well, drawing. Which seemed to be the Patient trying to fill up the entire sheet of paper with the color Red. “You seem to really enjoy the color red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient hummed back in response and went back to working on the paper full of red. Reyes sat criss-cross-applesauce next to the Patient on the floor. “What else do you like to draw?” He said picking up other papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of which were papers filled with one signal color. That seemed to be just Green, Blue, Violet, and of course Red. “Are those your favorite colors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Patient went back to staring at him, it took a few moments to understand what he said. The patient giggled and said in his babble nonsense, “Nao, Gigia Roho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes shook his head and kept going through the papers, which were all the same until he came across a paper with a drawing with someone on it. He knew exactly who it was, there was no denying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was his sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or well a crude child’s drawing of her, but again there was no denying it. He noticed a very sloppy writing of a word below her and a drawing of something above her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of studying the word he realized what it said, and it felt like his breath had completely gone away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Killed’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were drawn up to the drawing which looked like a syringe filled with black liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He asked angrily I’m Patient 004’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the scared look on the kids face and profusely apologized, “I’m so sorry I don’t mean it that way. C-can you t-tell me, a-about t-this d-d-drawing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient shrugged and pointed at the violet paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello everyone, we are going into complete lockdown of all wards. It seems that someone has stolen classified files. It was believed to be sometime around noon. We will do a full search. You are not to leave whatever room you are in. We will be starting with Ward 17, and ending with Ward 1. Thank you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh he’s screwed</p><p>But someone has an ace up there sleeve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one with someone with an Ace up there sleeve</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally some more characters mentioned</p><p>But of course all those characters took a long time tagging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes was freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok that was an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was going to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen those files</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surprisingly though they had thought they were taken during noon. Even though it was almost dinner time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed the patient was constantly blinking at him, and could’ve sworn his eye color was changing. But there was no time for swearing if they found out he had those papers he was in danger. Those are state papers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>important papers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But they had your sister's name on them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter if you're screwed. It was probably for the case about her death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that a sheet of violet paper was placed in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and the Patient was slipping out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here. They could be here any second. And how did you get into the break room?” Reyes asked the patient, after reaching around and thanking Hylia they had started with Ward 17 and not Ward 1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient held up the necklace that had his keys on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinten Hadore ceed, fu diasij shirumadey-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue what you are saying but save it. Give me my keys so we can get back to your cell.” Reyes said our stretching his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient shook his head and ran to grab the footstool that Reyes forgot they even had. What did they even use it for? “Hey what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fu saso.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, no clue what that means but- OH MY HYLIA DONT OPEN MY LOCKER!!” Reyes shouted having failed to keep the Patient from getting in the locker, but successfully picked him off the stool. Closed said locker, and kicked the stool close to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And carried him out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok what was that about? They make an announcement, you leave. And I’m going to be very dead.” Reyes half shouted at the Patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise the Patient nodded at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patient held up a wrinkled piece of paper bearing the name ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estan Anderson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody, we are moving from Ward 17 to Ward 16. Everybody in Ward 17 you may leave your rooms and continue business as usual.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patient shoved the file in the Doctor’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t read it now. You know how quickly they do those searches? They would be here and I would only be halfway through it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Patient 004 understood what he was saying because his eyes darted around the room and laid on an air vent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very small one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snatched the papers up, marched up to the air vent, folded the papers together into fourths, and sat down to shove the papers into the holes in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes started in awe as the Patient looked back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you, you're smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Patient slyly smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Flora we looked all over. The file isn’t to be found.” Fable said looking at her older sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t matter, the person I suspected is very smart. They wouldn’t have put it somewhere we could find. Anyways I won’t let those papers get out of her grasp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Hylia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flora smiled while nodding at Fable. But it seemed like a smile that half-heartedly made. “Go tell Sun we couldn’t find it and bring Dusk to me,” She ordered. “We have a father on our hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fable looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I see our little girls file shoved in there so sloppily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fable having understood ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After waiting for a few moments to see if she was gone, Flora Walked over to the button on her office’s wall, that gave her access to the intercom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Doctor Hylia would kill me if she found out she hadn’t dealt with him.” She said to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing on the button she said four words. “Bring me Doctor Brown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End of Arc. 4</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in chat for the DOC that has been chilling since the beginning</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Also the writings good this time)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>